xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Bird of Paradise (episode)
Bird of Paradise is the forty-first episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was written by Stephen Sustarsic and directed by Jeff Allen. It was originally broadcast in the United States by Kids WB on September 24, 2005. __TOC__ Overview The monks are now Wudai warriors, and they are going on their first Wudai quest. They receive an omen from a singing old woman that the Bird of Paradise is coming. Their quest is to find the Bird of Paradise. Using a mystical leaf and using no Shen Gong Wu, they must search for the bird in Chase Young's domain, the Land of Nowhere. Using their new Wudai powers, they overcome obstacles that Chase Young has put in their way. When the warriors find the bird, they meet with Chase and have a battle. At the end of the battle, Jack appears to take the bird, but it turns out that the bird was really the singing old woman. She then tells them their greatest qualities—courage (Kimiko), loyalty (Omi), strength (Clay), and kindness (Raimundo). Synopsis Since they are now Wudai Warriors, the monks are having a break, but they hear this eerie, loud and screechy noise. An old hag is singing outside, most terribly. Master Fung thinks it could be a omen. He asks Dojo to fetch the Book of Omens. The "singing crackpot" just happens to predict the coming of the Bird of Paradise. So Master Fung sends the Warriors on their first Wudai Quest, to locate the Bird of Paradise. After Dojo gives the Warriors vault access cards, Master Fung tells them they should not use Shen Gong Wu. They are only allowed to use their Wudai Powers and a leaf that points them in the direction of the Bird of Paradise. They do not know they were being bugged by Jack Spicer, who decides to go for the Bird of Paradise. However, Jack Spicer was also being confronted by Chase Young, who wants it as well. As the Wudai Warriors begin, Omi uses "leafy" to point the way, but it points in the direction of the singing crackpot, who happens to fall into a stream, rushing towards a waterfall. Raimundo leaps in and saves her, but Jack Spicer uses the distraction to steal the leaf. Raimundo despairs that it was all his fault for getting distracted, but Omi, Kimiko, and Clay assured him that Raimundo did the right thing. Then Jack comes across a huge canyon, leaving a chocolate wrapper behind; he goes inside. Clay notices the wrapper, and they continue in the Canyon of Doom and Agony. Chase Young starts to interfere by using his Heylin Eyeball to control the canyon, making giant rocks attack them, but Omi is not fooled by his magic. They come across a huge tongue-like rock, once they were pinned to a dead end, and they use their martial arts to defeat it. Then Omi starts to climb boulder rubble but is saved by Clay before Omi could get crushed by the rocks. Instead, Clay says he should handle them, as the dangers are all made from his element. Gathering and focusing himself, he uses his new Wudai power to punch a hole in the canyon's side, giving the Warriors easy passage out of the canyon, much to Wuya's disappointment. After following Jack's trail of litter, they find him taken hostage by fire-breathing squirrels, triggering Omi's deepest fear. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay battle the squirrels, but Omi is paralyzed with fear and is surrounded by them. Kimiko jumps in and carries him to safety until Kimiko gets surrounded by squirrels herself, Omi rescues her, thanking her for her courage. Kimiko uses her new powers to create a wall of fire to repel the squirrel's fire, creating an inferno that chases the squirrels away. After seeing her mastery of her Xiaolin element, Omi gives her a huge smile, and Raimundo gives her a smile, saying, "Woo, way to go, fire girl!" Kimiko seemed really pleased at this comment, as she too smiled back at him. Jack (who is still in a tree-top nest) then begs them to get him down. Omi and Raimundo use their new Water and Wind powers to wash away the fire from the battle, and Jack hands over the leaf. Asking the way from the leaf, they soon come across the Bone-Yard. There, they find a parrot, and when Kimiko asks if it is the Bird of Paradise, it repeats, "Bird of Paradise," which they take as a yes. Chase Young appears with Wuya, and with his Heylin magic, he summons a zombie dragon. Then the old singing crackpot appears, directly in front of the dragon, and the dragon seizes her with its tail. The Warriors use their new team attack, the Wudai Orion Formation. Clay uses his earth powers to strike the dragon, which releases the crackpot. Raimundo rides the wind to catch her, hand her to Clay, and fly around the Bone-Yard with the dragon right on his tail. He leads the dragon straight into another earthen pummeling from Clay, after which Kimiko and Omi use their Fire and Water powers to turn the dragon into ash. Raimundo finishes by literally blowing it away. However, it was proven vain, since Jack was now flying away with the parrot. Seeing this defeat of the monks' mission, Chase and Wuya then vanish, leaving the Warriors behind with the crackpot. She, to their astonishment, turns into a pink-elegant bird—the true Bird of Paradise. She congratulates them, commending them on the most persistent powers they have found in themselves: Kimiko's courage, Omi's loyalty, Clay's strength, and Raimundo's kindness. She then flies away (singing as badly as ever). Back at the Temple, Master Fung praises the monks for doing a good job and tells them that their only mistake was simply assuming that the Bird of Paradise was going to be an actual bird. Then at Jack's lair, Jack tries to interrogate the parrot, but simply by repeating his words; the parrot turns the tables, reducing Jack to intimidated tears. Shen Gong Wu Tally Did You Know...? * This is the only episode of this series where no Shen Gong Wu are used or shown. * There's a genus of flowers called "Bird of Paradise," which is native to South Africa. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 3 Category:Xiaolin Showdown